We're Gonna Make It
by RedLovesGHOLTL
Summary: Love and tragedy shape the many citizens of Port Charles. With a little help from their friends and family they make it through each day.


**Things that are different from current GH: Johnny didn't shoot out Anthony's tires and kill Cole and Hope. Neither did Kate. The culprit is still unknown. Anthony is dead but Johnny didn't kill him and neither did Tracy or Luke. There was no baby switch and Sam's baby is still alive and a girl which IMO is what she should have had. Her and Jason are separated because they believe Franco is the father and Jason still can't except it. Kristina is back from Yale but Trey nor the reality show exist in my version. She's working for Kate at Crimson. Kate does not have DID and was never raped by Joe Scully Jr. Kate still owns half of Crimson with Jax owning the other half. Todd delivered Tea's healthy baby boy and is staying in Port Charles and running his newspaper. Matt did not kill Lisa and is still working at General Hospital. Maxie confessing to Lisa and the first mate's murders never happened. **

**All characters belong to General Hospital and ABC/Disney. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, we are fully stocked except for the champagne," Lulu said as she studied the inventory list for the Haunted Star.

"Did the distributor say when it would get here?" Johnny asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Phil said he would get back to me," Lulu replied with a look of disdain.

"The grand re-opening is in a week," Ethan reminded his sister.

"You want me to have a chat with our buddy Phil?" Johnny asked. They had too much riding on this to let an incompetent distributor ruin it for them.

"Why do I have a feeling that your definition of chat isn't the same as mine?" Lulu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ethan snickered.

"Very funny," Johnny said sarcastically.

Lulu laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Ethan laid a folder on the bar, "Here are all the DJs that are coming in for interviews tomorrow."

"Let's hope that one of them will be the right fit," Johnny said while scanning the list.

"Okay, so we just need to get our hands on the champagne and pick a DJ," Lulu pondered what they had left to do.

"Don't forget about the ad in the paper," Ethan reminded them.

"I already approved the layout, " Lulu responded, "and Todd Manning said he would be sending a reporter to do an article about opening night."

"Great," Johnny said rubbing his neck again, "so if we screw up all of Port Charles will know."

"So this needs to go off without a hitch," Ethan sighed.

Lulu took a deep breath and smiled, "Let's make sure it's as close to perfect as possible then."

* * *

Kristina groaned as she pushed open the door to her room above Kelly's. She tossed her purse, laptop, and stack of folders onto her bed. After kicking off her shoes she flopped down onto the bed too and let out a deep breath. It had been a very long day and she knew the next few days would be just as long as they hurried to get out Crimson's fall edition. Her job was exhausting but rewarding at the same time. She was finally on her own and building her own life without the help of her parents for the first time in her life. Sometimes she missed being at Yale but the truth was she didn't belong there. She hadn't earn it. Her parents had bought it for her. Sure lots of kids with rich parents did the exact same thing but that didn't mean she was okay with it. She wanted to earn something on her own instead of having it handed to her and she was finally doing that. Sure, Kate may have hired her because she's Sonny's daughter but she definitely earns her job every day when she shows up at 8 am and works eight or more hours a day. Taking this job and handing over her credit cards, cellphone, and car keys plus moving out of her mother's house was the best thing she could have ever done for herself. Besides it's not like her mom was all alone. She had Molly plus Sam and baby Danielle were all living at home.

Kristina sighed and decided to lay down for a few more minutes before heading downstairs to get some dinner. Unfortunately the beep of her cellphone interrupted her plan. She sat up and dug her phone out of her purse and saw she had a text from Molly.

_I really need to talk to you._

Kristina sighed again. She was sure Molly's crisis was about TJ but to be on the safe side she sent her sister a text back.

_What's wrong?_

Kristina resisted laying back down.

_Can you meet me at Kelly's?_

Kristina stood up and slipped her shoes back on before texting _sure_ back to Molly. Her nap was going to have to wait.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch in her mother's living room with her daughter in her arms. Danielle was contently drinking from her bottle. Sam smiled down at her little girl, Danielle Alexandra McCall. Her smile faded a little. While she finally had her long sought baby she couldn't help feeling a little sad at how she finally got here. Franco being her biological father was hard to look past but she could cause when she looked at Danielle all she could see was a sweet innocent little girl. If only Jason felt the same way. Sam took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of her head.

The front door opened and Alexis walked in with a bag of food.

"Hi, Mom," Sam said with a smile.

"Hi, sweetheart," Alexis said as she sat the bag on the table. "I hope you're in the mood for Italian."

"Sounds good," Sam said as she glanced down at Danielle.

"Where's Molly?" Alexis said as she walked over to the couch.

"She's having dinner with Kristina at Kelly's," Sam said as Danielle finished the last of her formula, "which she was supposed to call you and tell you."

"I thought I was clear with Molly that when she wanted to see her sister that all she had to do was clear it with me first," Alexis said rubbing her neck.

"Sorry, Mom," Sam said as she burped Danielle.

"Your sister's inability to follow my rules is not your problem," Alexis smiled, "How are you and my precious granddaughter?"

"We're good," Sam grinned, "just remind me when that whole sleeping through the night thing is supposed to happen?"

"Not for a while," Alexis grinned back.

"You're supposed to lie to me and tell me soon," Sam laughed.

"Sorry, sweetie," Alexis walked towards the kitchen, "I'm going to get us some plates and drinks."

"Thanks, Mom," Sam said as she looked at Danielle who was already falling asleep. "I wish I could fall asleep that easy," she sighed.

* * *

Starr unlocked and pushed open the door of the apartment she shared with Maxie. She turned on the light, closed the door and then walked over to the couch where she flopped down. She pulled her hair out of the bun she wore for nursing school and massaged the back of her head. When she first told her parents she was going to be a nurse they were skeptical but doing a job that helped people and could make a difference in the lives of others was what she needed. It sounded cliché and cheesy but ever since she lost Cole and Hope it was something that helped her feel better and made her surviving the accident when they didn't easier. Starr sighed and stood up to take her stuff to her room when someone knocked at the door.

She walked over and looked through the peephole. She grinned before opening the door.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked Michael.

Michael grinned back at her, "Is that the best hello you have?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, "Is that better?"

"A little, yeah," he grinned again.

"Funny," Starr said as she closed the door behind him.

"My class was cancelled so I thought I would go get dinner and bring it to you," he said holding up a bag from Kelly's.

"Thank you cause I am starving," Starr said as the walked over to the table.

"You're always starving," he joked.

"Very funny," she said as she walked to the kitchen to get them sodas.

"So, where's Maxie?" he asked as he pulled burgers from the bag.

"I guess she's still working," Starr answered as she sat the sodas on the table. "I think this fall edition of Crimson is about to kill her."

He handed Starr a burger, "Yeah, I saw Kristina in Kelly's having dinner with Molly, and she looked like she was half unconscious."

"Their job makes nursing school look like a breeze," she said as she swiped a fry.

"There are no cancelled days in the magazine business, I guess," he said before taking a sip of soda.

"You should have cancelled classes more often," she grinned.

"Really?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Starr laughed, "Really."

"I'll give my professors that memo," he said as she laughed again. He took another bite of his burger. He definitely didn't mind having a cancelled class tonight.

* * *

Liz was making a notation in a chart when Matt walked up to the nurses' station.

"Have you seen Patrick?" he asked her.

Liz closed the chart and looked up at him, "He said he was going home to have dinner with Emma."

"Okay, good," Matt sighed.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked as she put the chart back on the rack.

"I'm just worried about Patrick," Matt answered.

"He seems to be doing fine considering everything he's been through," Liz tried to assure him.

"I know, I know," he let out a deep sigh, "it's just…I feel like something isn't right with him but I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Liz pulled another chart from the rack, "Grief makes you act funny and everyone handles it differently."

"I know but I feel like something is off," he shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things."

"Have you talked to him to find out if your theory holds any water?" she questioned.

"No," he sighed again, "I just don't want to upset him. He's dealing with a lot right now."

"Okay," she blew the hair off her face, "how about if I see him acting weird I'll let you know and we can talk to him together and find out what's going on?"

"Sounds good," he smiled at her, "thanks Liz."

"No problem," she handed him a chart, "Neuro consult."

Matt flipped through the chart, "Thanks, I guess I should get back to work then. I'll see you later." He walked towards the elevator.

"Bye," Liz said as she returned to review the chart in front of her.

* * *

Dante sat down at his desk holding the file that contained the ballistics report in the Anthony Zacchara murder case.

"Is that what I think it is?" John asked him.

"If you think it's the ballistics report in the Zacchara case then it is," Dante answered as he scanned the report before letting out a groan.

"What?" John asked.

Dante handed him the folder.

"So, the bullets pulled from Anthony Zacchara's body are a match to the gun that was found with Luke Spencer's fingerprints on it," he said reading the report.

Dante rubbed his neck, "Yeah, now I have to tell my wife that her father is going to be arrested for murder."

"That's not good," John closed the folder. "Do you want me to tell the Commissioner?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah, I've got to make a phone call."

John stood up, "Good luck," he said as he headed towards Anna's office.

"Thanks," Dante said as he picked up the phone, "cause I'm gonna need it."

* * *

***Please Read and Review.**


End file.
